


Catching Fire: Katniss's Good-byes

by trisandtobiasismylife (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trisandtobiasismylife
Summary: If Katniss was allowed to say good bye to her family in friends in Catching Fire, this is what she would say.





	Catching Fire: Katniss's Good-byes

So this is what I think Katniss’s good-byes would look like if she was allowed to say good-bye to her friends and family. 

“Katniss!” Prim runs into my outstretched arms, sobbing.  
“Shh..” I say, stroking her hair.  
“What are we going to do without you here?” She asks.  
“It’ll be ok.” I tell her, and she pulls back to look at me.  
“Will it?” She asks, tears running down her cheeks.  
“Yes.” I say firmly. But the truth is, I don’t know if it will be ok. My mother comes toward us, and wraps her arms around us. Prim is sitting on my lap, her body racked with sobs. She’s more upset than my last Games, because there was a chance I would be coming back, but she knows I’m not coming back this time.  
“I want you to know something.” I say. Prim looks up at me, her blue eyes glassy with tears.  
“Yes?” She asks. God, she sounds so mature now.  
“I don’t want to leave you.” I tell her, kissing her forehead.  
“I don’t want you to leave me.” She says, resting her head on my shoulder.  
“I know. I know.” I say, stroking her blond hair. I look to my mother, who is also crying. We make eye contact and she brushes the tears away. My mother needs to be strong for Prim, she can’t break down. Prim needs her now more than ever.  
“Gale will not let you starve.” I tell them, repeating the instructions I gave when I left for my first games, but this time my voice breaks part way through. I push the tears down. I have to be strong for Prim.  
Suddenly, the Peacekeepers burst the door open and Prim is being pulled away from me.  
“Katniss! Katniss!” She yells fighting against the Peacekeepers. But they are so much stronger then her, they cary her out of the room with ease. I smile sadly as the doors close. They are only closed for a second when Gale bursts in. He looks at me sadly and pulls me in for a hug. I close my eyes and rest my head against his collar bone.  
“Hey catnip.” He says, and I can hear the sadness in his voice. I just hug him tighter, then pull back. We sit down, and I touch his face.  
“Gale. I want you to know that I do love you. But I don’t know how. But you have been so essential to me all these years and I just…” My voice breaks and I start sobbing. I don’t want to die, but I have to to keep Peeta alive. He deserves to live more than I do.  
“It’s ok, Katniss.” He says, hugging me again. I close my eyes.  
“Thank you.” I say against his shoulder. He lowers his head and touches his lips to mine, and I don’t know how I feel about it. He leaves the room and I’m alone again.  
Madge enters, clearly upset.  
“Oh, Katniss, I’m so sorry this is happening.” She says, holding me tight. And it’s good to have someone sad for me, and not for themselves.  
“Thank you, Madge.” I say, embracing her.  
“Will you wear the pin as a token again?” She asks, and I nod.  
“Of course I will.” I say. She hands it to me and I pin it to my shirt.  
“I…” Madge starts, at a loss for words. “You’re my only friend here, and I know your plan for the baker’s boy. But I’m going to miss you.” She says, and I smile sadly.  
“It’ll be ok, Madge,” I say, squeezing her hand. She smiles and is escorted out by the Peacekeepers.  
Well, there it is. With no one else to visit us, Peeta and I are ushered onto the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
